ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Raina Eskildsen
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Raina is strong in which she knows what she wants and sticks to it, but weak in the fact that she doesn't want to rely on other people even though she really needs to and she can't let go of her past while focusing on the future. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She only wants to find her mother, that's all she wants to do. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Raina's free day would be spent with her snake and her mother, because they're the only two who can truly make her happy. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *Eadlyn — she knows that Eadlyn is her only connection left with her mother. *Her purple leather jacket — it was her mom's *Her wand — to keep her protected *Her necklace — made of preserved forget-me-nots, this was a gift from her mother *Picture — this was the only picture she and her mother took 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She doesn't give a shit on what happens with wizarding society. She only wants her mother back. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Surprise me The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Raina is too much like her mother from aura alone. She's standoffish and cold, her facial expression screaming at everyone to leave her alone. Raina doesn't like it when people expect her to always be respectful and polite, if you want her to be that, you gotta show her that you're deserving. Self-righteous and self-important people are the bane of her existence and she'd rather watch them get murdered than continue their obnoxious, petty life. Silent and foreboding, Raina is like a dark queen. Chin up, stiff upper lip, and arched back, she does give off the vibes of one. She exudes confidence in herself, but not too much to call arrogance. It's almost as if she was a child of an aristocrat... which isn't too far from the truth than most think if they just knew who her father was. Not even she knows because her mother refuses to tell her. Raina only loves two and two only in this world; her mother and her snake Eadlyn. They are the only constant in her life and she believes that she needs no one else. When someone would dare to take her away, she'd react violently, often ending up with broken windows and another chikd getting adopted instead. She's extremely volatile when it comes to that subject, she makes sure everyone gets the message that she doesn't want anyone other than her mother. Another trait Raina inherited from her mother are the elder's Slytherin traits; manipulation and resourcefulness. She has used these two more often than not, usually if she wants to get out of things she doesn't want to be in, like getting adopted and being forced to socialise. She also has dirt on a lot of people, you wouldn't want to know how she does it. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) "My name is Raina Valentina Kleinstein, apparently I was named after two someones my mother held dear. I lived with my mother in a cottage near a lake. We were as far from civilization as possible and my childhood friends were the animals mom keeps around. My personal favourite was her 3 feet long grass snake. He had a name of his own but mom let me rename him. Since he had a feminine name, I decided to continue on the tradition and renamed him as Eadlyn. He seems to like it." "Our life was pretty quiet, save for the times mom would leave in the middle of the night and came back in the morning bloody and bruised. I never asked questions, I was only happy that my mom always came back. Until she didn't." "One night, mom took me with her to wherever she was going. When I asked why, she only told be that they found us. I don't know who they were but I've never seen mom more terrified in my life. It must be something really big because mom doesn't show that much emotion, not even towards me. We were running in the woods, mom was carrying me and Eadlyn." "I didn't see anything since I buried my face in the crook of my mother's shoulder as she told me to. I didn't know when I blacked out but when I woke up, I was in a bed, wearing new and clean clothes with Eadlyn sleeping by my side. From what the people there told me, I freaked out when I realized that my mom wasn't there with me. Of course I would freak out, seeing as mom's leather jacket, that she never ever takes off, was bloodied and I was in an unfamiliar place." "That was four years ago. I've been in the orphanage for over four years. Eadlyn was still with me and I wore mom's leather jacket everywhere I go. People came and went, trying and failing to adopt me. I don't need to be adopted. My mother's coming back and I know it. I don't have to listen to them. And if she can't come back to me, I'll go find her myself." "Major events in my life happened while mom was gone. I went to Ilvermorny, got sorted, went through two years there and starting my third. I also escaped the orphanage when I was twelve to find my mom, but I was taken back. Soon enough, it was evident that they're desperate to get me adopted because of my destructive and disruptive tendencies, but I don't care, I make sure no one ever adopts me anyways." 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Haley Ramm 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood, daughter of Cecilie Eskildsen 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) nah 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3/1 Horned Serpent, Wampus and Thunderbird have all chosen Raina Eskildsen. Bold her choice. Category:Sorted